


Farewell, Mio Caro

by Jackalopes



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26202934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackalopes/pseuds/Jackalopes
Summary: Papa Emeritus III's execution approaches and Cardinal Copia comes to say goodbye.
Relationships: Cardinal Copia/Papa Emeritus III
Kudos: 9





	Farewell, Mio Caro

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic for the Ghost fandom. I did not have a beta for this. Please be kind! Hope you enjoy!

The Cardinal hardened his gaze and blinked back tears. Papa Nihil had ordered the deaths of his sons, the Emeritus brothers. His lover, the Third, would be executed and there was nothing Copia could do about it.

He walked through the empty halls of the clergy’s basement, making his way to the prison cells. He approached his lover’s cell, sorrow in his eyes.

“Emeritus,” he gently rasped, hands curled around the bars of the cage.

The shackled man stood up. “Copia? You should leave before anyone sees you.” He made his way over to the bars.

“Emeritus, I am sorry, so sorry,” Copia choked through his tears, gently cupping Emeritus’ face.

“You have nothing to apologize for, mio caro,” he gave Copia a tired smile, leaning into his hand.

“I could have tried harder to convince Nihil to spare you and your brothers. I could have helped you escape,” Copia cried while gently stroking Emeritus’ cheek with his thumb.

“Nonsense. Copia, that would have just gotten you killed too. The ghouls’ combined power was enough to overwhelm my older brothers and me. I would never want you to be subjected to their bloodlust.” Emeritus brought up a shackled hand and placed it over the one of Copia’s that was on his cheek.

“I had a good run,” he continued, “I knew this was going to be a possibility. My only regret is not having more time with you, mio caro.”

Emeritus laughed bitterly and pulled Copia towards him, capturing his lips in a desperate kiss between the bars of his cell before pulling back, taking Copia’s hands in his shackled ones.

“You must be strong, mio caro. Do not let them see any weakness. I know you are fit to take over. Show them what you can do and survive, for me,” Emeritus whispered and then froze upon hearing footsteps. 

“I love you, mio caro,” Emeritus gave Copia one last, desperate kiss.

“I love you too and I always will. Wait for me in Hell,” Copia whispered, before turning and disappearing into the shadows of the clergy’s dungeon.

“It's a promise,” Emeritus rasped into the darkness of his prison.


End file.
